


Hey There Cat

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cat!Shuri, F/M, she a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Shuri can turn into a cat, she likes goof around in her cat form. She can't wait see look on Peter's face





	Hey There Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Bases off my Cat fic for T'Challa

Shuri was going to New York, mostly because T'Challa had business with Tony Stark. After long negotiation  the king gave in letting her come seeing Peter would be there instead hanging around grown men. " Shuri why do you  **really** want to come?" She grinned grabbing her bag placing it on the ship. T'Challa noticed it was  _that_ he arched his eyebrow seeing Shuri write a note. " Don't look at me like that, it'll be funny! Besides I need a break too you know. Being a genius princess is hard work!" T'Challa finally giving in decided to play along hopefully the boy likes cats,  a  _very hyper one in fact_. 

" Just go easy on the boy Shuri."

* * *

Peter was excited hearing news about the king's visit, meaning Shuri would be coming too. Peter really wanted show around New York sadly his plans won't happen. " A cat?" T'Challa nodded hi head heading Peter a purple duffle bag a piece of paper. " Peter, please watch my cat for a while. Thanks Shuri." T'Challa turned the paper over seeing another note, " P.S. she's a trouble marker."  _Weird_. Peter thought pulling the paper down only be to see a brown cat with white spots scattered on her fur. Peter was in awe how pretty and cute the cat looked. " She may look cute but she can get _chaotic_ but I think she'll behave." Peter arched his eyebrow at the behave part, the look he gave Shuri's cat as if they talked before then.  " Well champ you heard the king. Hate see what the princess do you if  _something went wrong."_ The two men left as Peter gulped imagining a very again Shuri. " Don't worry e-everything be fine. We're friends now so clearly  Shuri trusts me to watch you." She meowed happily and jumped out teen's arms running into the lab.  " Hey wait!" Grabbing the bag he rushed after the cat only to see her playing with Dummy. Peter sighed in relief T'Challa was right about cat being a hand full.

" Wait....did Shuri give you a name?

To Shuri's surprise Peter kept his word taking care of her, but she expect nothing less from her friend. It was entertaining seeing Peter using his webs to play with her instead of using  _her_ toys. " T-these are cat toys!? Did Shuri even test them out-wait of course she did."  Peter went throw her things spotting clothes,  _her_ clothes she place her paw on him giving a warning. " Okay didn't see that um oh how about this?" Shuri playful hiss at the spike ball it's her favorite but Peter doesn't need know that.  Each cat toy had a unique feature she pretend not having interest curious what Peter do. Who need playing with web strings more fun then needed. Even better Peter made a play hammock out of webbings for Shuri nap in.  _So comfy...._ Shuri woke up due to sound of glass breaking across from her was stunned and blushing Peter Parker. She titled her head and realized she's in her human form. Screaming she told Peter to leave as he quickly apologized shielding his eyes.

Peter knocked on the door sheepishly, " S-Shuri can I come in?" He waited for moment finally hearing a quiet 'come in'. Peter entered seeing Shuri fully dressed sitting down in the web hammock, he sat next to her not saying a word. After long awkward silence Peter finally spoke breaking the tension, " So people in Wakanda can turn into cats?" Shuri chuckled shaking her head, " No just me and my family. And yes my brother turns into a cat sometimes too. Great stress relief." Peter nodded his head understanding her reasons. " You know I was going to prank you. Leave room I change back and you figure out where cat went not **this**." Shuri gesture trying not to blush. Peter laughed which confused her, " Look at it this way you surprised me." Shuri looked up thinking and she giggled, " Yeah you're right.  You face was pretty hilarious now i think about it."  The two teens laughed it off before going silent again.

" Okay I won't tell my brother you saw me naked. Don't want my see my friend dying."

" He'll kill me!?"

" No he just feed you to M'Baku and his tribe, they eat people."

"....."

" Kidding they're vegetarians you'll probably be banned for a while but again I won't tell if you don't."

" Y-yeah besides if Mr.Stark knew tell everyone then he tells the king."

" So we agree tell  **no one** of this?"

" My lips are sealed."

" You're good sport Peter."

" Aww thanks!"

**Author's Note:**

> it's cliché I know but still had fun writing ^-^


End file.
